Research shows that eating too fast has adverse effects for persons who are trying to maintain or lose weight, as well as in discouraging interaction of family members at a dining table. The research shows that it takes approximately 20 minutes from the time we first start eating, for the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d, a mechanism in the brain, to signal us that we are full or have had enough to eat. If we eat too fast we consume more food than is necessary before the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d goes off and informs us that we are full. Another consequence of eating too fast, is that it reduces conversation among persons at the table, such as family members. That is, if people leave considerable time between taking bites of food, this provides a more relaxed xe2x80x9csocial atmospherexe2x80x9d at the dining table. Such a more relaxed atmosphere encourages table conversation. It is noted that in the case of children, studies show that increased conversation at the dining table increases children""s reading competency. A device that was easy and comfortable for persons to use, and which slowed the eating process so as to leave more time for the person""s brain to signal that he/she is full and to provide a relaxed social atmosphere that encourages social interaction such as conversation at the dining table, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus and method are provided for controlling consumption behavior, while also providing a more relaxed dining environment to enhance conversation. The apparatus includes an OK indicator such as a green light that indicates that it is all right to consume, a STOP indicator such as a red light that indicates that it is not permissible to consume, a push button switch, and an electronic circuit. When a person takes one or two bites of food, the person depresses the push button, causing the red light to be energized for a predetermined period on a order of 30 seconds, after which the green light is automatically energized. The green light remains lit while the person decides to take one or two bites of food and then depresses the push button to repeat the cycle. The person has an unlimited period during which the green light is lit, so the person can carry on a conversation and take one or two bites at his/her leisure.
The apparatus includes a timer that displays time in seconds and minutes. When an on-off switch is switched on, the timer begins to show the elapsed time from when the switch was tripped. Starting the timer also energizes the green light, which is switched to red when the push button is depressed. The person is advised to try to extend the eating time to at least 20 minutes. This provides time for the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d in the person""s brain to signal the person that he/she is full. This encourages the person to wait until taking a bite of food.
The green and red lights are preferably xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d (light emitting diodes) which are energized from a battery in the portable apparatus. It is preferred that the green light flash on and off slowly, so as to retain the attention of the eater.
The time that the red light is on, when the person should not eat, can be manually adjusted by the user. The user is encouraged to gradually increase the time period when the red light is on, to a period of 20 seconds and preferably longer, provided that the user is comfortable with the period.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.